


Your Soul is Written in Colour

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everett never had a name, he never wanted one and when the violet scrawl had imprinted itself in his skin he didn’t know if having this name hurt more than not having a soul name at all.





	Your Soul is Written in Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an anti-Nakia fic  
> In my mind she has a another name written over her palm. 
> 
> No beta   
> Never beta  
> We die like men

The name had written itself over T'Challa's heart; each letter burning itself into delicate skin. His first name, and Bast it’s unfortunate that he has to say that, had been Nakia’s, hidden in his hairline.

He had carried her delicate signature with him until his father's death. The silver scrawl forced him on to his knees and he asked himself if he wanted a love that burned like hot iron. It took half an hour for each letter to bury itself into his chest and when the last letter was finally done he had tears streaming down his face.

Nakia’s name had disappeared in second.

——

Everett never had a name, he was born without and one and when the CIA caught wind he was immediately recruited. Agents with no attachment to anyone were preferred. They wouldn’t be a liability in the field.

He didn’t have a name until the bombing at the UN, violet bloomed over his heart and he cursed when the name was fully formed. Though, even from the first letter he had already know who it would be. He held on to the false hope that maybe the name would be different in some way.

It wasn’t and the person inscribed on his skin already had a name of his own.

Everett’s heart broke once more, this time more painful than at 15, the year he was told would be the last chance for him to know his soul name.

It turns out they were wrong, this hurt more.

——

Everett avoided the prince, no, now he was king, now Everett had no chance... Everett avoided the king as best as he could. Going as far as letting him go after arresting him.

He couldn’t avoid him forever it turned out. As he joined Everett at the table in Hong Kong Everett’s heart began to pound and he swears he could feel his heart break just a little bit more when he caught sight of Nakia.

When he pushed her out of the way and felt the bullet hit skin he could only be thankful, thankful that it had been him and not Nakia. He had felt the pain of not having T’Challa by his side each day and now it would be over, at least T’Challa would have his soulmate with him, safe and alive.

——

Everett woke up, this had not been part of the plan, he was not supposed to wake up. He had looked forward to not feeling his heart ache every time he heard or saw T'Challa's name.

He was wearing different clothes, this means someone saw his name. Everett briefly considering crying and then stabbing himself with the scalpel on the desk beside his table and decided not to.

After Shuri had introduced herself and insulted Everett’s home and everything he loved, her eyes widened with pity.

“Please don’t” Everett whispered, eyes begging for her silence.

Shuri nodded and they both turned to look out of the windows of her lab.

——

T’Challa hadn’t told anyone Nakia’s name erased itself from his flesh. Only they had to know that their souls were no longer for one another. Well, them and agent Ross, but T’Challa would approach him properly when all this was over. When he was firmly on the throne of his kingdom once more.

He hadn’t counted on Everett refusing to stay in Wakanda any longer than he had to after all had been said and done. The agent had been adamant that when they flew to Geneva he would not be boarding the shuttle back. So T’Challa had to play dirty.

“Official Advisor to the Crown?!” Everett was pissed, his eyes glowing with anger. “T’Challa I told you all I wanted to do was go back to the states and get a cabin in Aspen where I would never have to deal with any of this.”

“I know Everett, but you are the only outsider Wakanda trusts.” T’Challa tried to appease the man the best he could. Everett was not having it.   
“Please, just give this a chance, if you are not happy by the end of the year I will buy you your cabin myself.” T’Challa promised.

Everett would be more than happy by the end of the year if T’Challa had anything to say about it. Or he would go to Aspen with Everett, it could go either way really.

“Why do you even need an advisor? With Nakia coming back-“ T’Challa cut Everett off.

“Nakia will not be staying in Wakanda.”

“What? Why? I thought after all this was over she would stay to rule at your side” Everett had kind of been counting on it, he figured that it would be easier to forget T’Challa if he knew he was happily married.

“No? Why would she?” T’Challa understood then, Everett still thought, and of course he did why wouldn’t he, that T’Challa carried Nakias name with him. He had thought about taking his time with this, court and woo Everett before revealing his soul name. It appears that those plans would have to be dismissed. “Nakia no longer carries my name nor I hers. It faded away after my father’s death and my new soul name took hours to carve its place in my heart.”

Everett froze, T’Challa didn’t have Nakias name anymore. His new name had appeared hours after his father's death over his heart, just as Everett’s had.

Hope filled Everett’s heart, could he? Would he? “T’Challa-“ T’Challa stepped forward and slid his hands around Everett’s waist.

“If you undo my shirt you will see your name written above my heart beloved.” Shakily Everett began to undo the buttons. When that was done he slowly slid T'Challa's shirt off his shoulders, mesmerised by the hard muscle shifting underneath soft skin. His breath cut when he saw his signature inscribed in silver over T'Challa's heart. He rested one hand on a pec and used the other to trace his name then he kissed it slowly, reverently. He placed his hands on T'Challa's shoulders and leaned forwards. T'Challa leaned down and their lips met in a kiss, chastely, sweetly, perfect.

T’Challa broke the kiss first, “I wish to see yours beloved.” Everett blushed and nodded, he begun to undo the buttons of his own shirt and gasped softly as T’Challa pushed his shirt off completely, baring his soul name. Like Everett had done T’Challa traced the name written into Everett’s ivory skin reverently. He smiled when the violet tones shifted under the light .

“Mine” T’Challa stated

“Yours” Everett affirmed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah 
> 
> Still no beta


End file.
